


For you (I pretend to be strong)

by Na0miN



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, M/M, Major injuries, Time Travel, War is hell, ben is unnavailable for the war, dave is supportive, im going to try and make it happy, key word try, klaus is mostly clean, theres obviously going to be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na0miN/pseuds/Na0miN
Summary: It'd been two miserable weeks since he had been catapulted violently into the past with a flash of familiar icy blue. It had been two miserable weeks of learning how to shoot a rifle at a target from great distances, of training up his already weak body, still suffering from the aftershocks of torture and a forced withdrawal. It had been two miserable weeks of crawling through wet mud and trying to avoid the gazes of all the tortured souls from the battlefield that stayed in the constant agony of their final moments.





	For you (I pretend to be strong)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is probably going to be chaotic because i'm listening to the room where it happens atm, But. this is going to be Klaus and dave and their surviving love in the war because i'm a fucking sucker for klave,, and I prefer dave that lives and breathes sooo here is this .. thing and I hope yall enjoy this trainwreck.  
> just sit back and witness this trainwreck in motion :'-)

It'd been two miserable weeks since he had been catapulted violently into the past with a flash of familiar icy blue. It had been two miserable weeks of learning how to shoot a rifle at a target from great distances, of training up his already weak body, still suffering from the aftershocks of torture and a forced withdrawal. It had been two miserable weeks of crawling through wet mud and trying to avoid the gazes of all the tortured souls from the battlefield that stayed in the constant agony of their final moments.

At least none of the ghosts have realised he could see them  _ ~~yet~~  _his sleep deprived brain whispered unhelpfully to him. It was a poison as bad as the many many pills that he had stuffed in his body to try and snuff out the calls of the dead, to try and eradicate the feeling of sheer  _wrongness_ when a ghost would try and touch him, trailing their ice cold limbs were they were unwanted and unwelcome. he figured it was only a matter of time until he screams at the ghost to cover him without realising they could never cover anyone again; that they were dead and then the spirits would realize and would leer at him as he desperately pulled the trigger squeezing his eyes tighter than the trigger in an attempt to ward off the ghoulish visions only seen in horror films to the average person.

But gods its also been two weeks since he met Dave. Dave Katz, a southern soldier boy with charmingly curled hair and a sweet smile (the only sweet thing he's seen since landing unwillingly in this new time drenched in blood and misery). He looked to Klaus like the classic all American dream wrapped in a dirty army grade uniform.

And Klaus  _tried_. He tried so very hard, but the more they talked in the dark sleeping tent, the more they delved into each other lives with words and half truths, the closer Klaus felt to him. He was like a brand new drug to him - it didn't make the ghosts disappear  ~~obviously because as good as Dave is he is just a man~~ but it distracted him, and all through Klaus' miserable life, that had been what he was searching for. A distraction - and he had one here in the form of beautiful Dave and his soft southern twang. He knew of course what would happen if he showed the true extent of his feelings for Dave (it was the sixties after all, homosexuality was seen as an abominable sin and they would be shunned from their squadron, open to the dissatisfaction of families and friends ~~lucky he doesn't have any of those yet heh~~ ). And through all of his rapid thoughts descending into panic in a made up situation he didn't even know if Dave liked him like that ( _probably not_ he thought to himself. He was disgusting and was probably going to die in a couple years no matter if they survived this godforsaken war first or not. He was under zero impressions that he was a healthy functioning human being).

 _What am I even thinking_ he chuckled to himself. This would more likely be his end rather than a new opening for love. He almost heard dear old dad's  voice cutting through his brain saying "Don't be so foolish Number four. I raised you better than this, now focus on disassembling your gun, you insolent child"

Dang. He got cowed out of gay thoughts by the thought of his dad, and actually focussed on his current task his _dead dad_ told him to do. Double dang. As Klaus just put together the gun again a familiar alarm (the one he awoke to) blared in their ears and so he rose with the rest of the boys silently sliding on the remnants of their uniform and running outside to breathe in the stench of smoke and the bone wrenching rattling of machine gun fire. They all moved as a unit and fired as one to survive; together. ( _Is this what a family should have felt like?_ Klaus felt like that was another bitter twist of irony that he found friends, comrades, _family_ on the front lines where he faked his control over his emotions and let it all bleed out of his head into a fluid stream of **identify, aim, fire, move on.** )

It was a dance of death, and Klaus was (unfortunately for his sleep) rapidly becoming a pro. He wasn't the only one though, Dave was there right next to him as a steady comforting presence (even so close to the bullets whizzing through the air, he let his emotions show too much ~~_sorry not sorry Reggie_~~ ). Yes, it had been two miserable weeks, and he was woefully underprepared like so many other rookies out there with them, but he found Dave and that was the one warm point in this situation and Klaus was drawn to him like a moth to a flame ( _like the ghosts to me I guess._ With his brain no longer clouded by a cloud of drugs to veil his eyes he was expecting tragedy around every corner and that was the natural state it seemed everyone adopted in this war.)


End file.
